


Propunk drabbles

by Nee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, o propunk my propunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nee/pseuds/Nee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the part where I should sell it but I'm gonna say this : it's short, it's easy, and it's propunk. So yeah, one is more attractive than others. Food for depressive minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about these. Fact is, I'm not into tumblring those, so as short as they may be, here they are.

There is something tragic when you fall out of love in not knowing when it even began. You guess you just drift apart at one point and reached a point of no return after a while. The worst is to see it come when you can't do anything about it.

(You couldn't be more precise, you do not care enough anymore.) 

You are stubborn enough to put the blame on Rachel. She didn't answer, stared outside as you tried to understand. 

You went there first. She didn't leave the window, not even looking back as you closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sex. If warning shall be needed for oh so light it may be. Wall sex. How did I not think about window sex is still a wonder. Saving it for rainy days.

You love being in power, of course you love it, pulling the strings, moving the pawns, being on top is what make you different from the mass out there. You are what you have been working for all your life, everything you've done has led you right where you wanted, you are made of success and you are loving every second of it.

But when Sarah Manning has you pinned against the wall, cheek pressed against the cold surface, hands in her grip behind your back, there is a part of you that enjoys it all too much and you are all too aware of it.

So you reconsider. And suddenly there is power in knowing when to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sudden 3rd person I still don't know why. All the short.

After all this time, all the roads she traveled for her she can't believe they're about to part ways. But this is a road she has taken never knowing it would lead nowhere, and this isn't like her. This has never been, but she had been hopping that if she could change then maybe Rachel could too. But Rachel is locked in the cell she built for herself and Sarah has been ignoring these wandering trains for too long. She is not going home, but she is going somewhere.


End file.
